Meeting Lovers
by NinaCasillas
Summary: Dos amantes se comunican entre sueños sin saberlo y a medida que el 31 de diciembre se acerca también se consumirá su reencuentro. Reencarnación, Steve Rogers x James Barnes, Comfort, AU, STUCKY


_Salut!_

 _Bueno, me he decidido a concursar en otra convocatoria, pero esta vez de uno de los Universos que más me encantan y me apasionan que es Marvel, y sobre todo con el Stucky que es mi debilidad._

 _Quería agradecer de ante mano a las administradoras del grupo "A mí también me gusta el Stucky" por el concurso, porque bueno... amo escribir sobre esta pareja y ustedes me dan la oportunidad de hacerlo mil veces con sus imágenes y convocatorias._

 _Bueno, dejo en claro que el máximo para la historia son 2.000 y quien más o menos va sabiendo cómo trabajo, me extiendo bastante relatando, así que fue un reto difícil pero no imposible y aquí esta, carajo!_

 _Este oneshoot fue patrocinado por la selección Uruguaya que le gano a mi Colombia, y que curiosamente me dio la idea para hacer este oneshoot._

 _Si quieren dejar un review… Se los agradecería de todo corazón. Abracitos y besos._

 _Notas: AU, Reencarnación, Confort. :D_

 _Voilá!_

 _ **Disclaimer: Solo me pertenecen la trama, la historia y el contexto en el que viven, los personajes y demás hacen parte de Marvel y las compañías en conjunto que trabajan con la empresa y poseen los derechos.**_

Siempre despertaba con ese sueño rondando su cabeza, sugestionándolo desconsoladamente. Cuando se despabilaba, sentía aún el humo inundar sus pulmones y el sudor calar cada centímetro del cuerpo. Lo más curioso de todo, es que empezaba a llorar incesantemente y ese malestar previo se maximizaba, a tal punto que lo hacía entrar a un estado de congoja absoluta. Un vacío lo embargaban, y no veía más ojos, que los de aquel hombre, susurrándole a través del crepitar del fuego…

Todo iniciaba con una multitud alrededor de él, llevaban en sus manos, antorchas y armas. Gritaban arengas que él no comprendía pero por la contundencia de la voz deducía, eran violentas y llenas de furia. La gente apretujándose, le producía una sensación de ahogo al joven, que no hacía más que boquear mientras buscaba la salida de ese gentío. Era tan real el sueño, que incluso el podía percibir como la respiración se ralentizaba y el pánico aletargaba parte de su cuerpo.

Pero justo de poder escapar, una voz le llamaba desde lejos. Un sonido que lograba congelarlo en el sitio y le hacía derramar lágrimas sin saber porqué. Y él siempre, como acto reflejo atendía a esa persona, evitando la posibilidad de desbandarse. Y le observaba. Era hombre, con el cabello azabache lo suficientemente largo para rozar su barbilla sin afeitar, haciendo resaltar esos orbes tan claros y brillantes.

Sin querer, sentía como su cuerpo reaccionaba a él, como si desde siempre le perteneciera. Una sensación de alivio que hace mucho tiempo no sentía lo inundaba, y poseído de un ente espiritual caminaba contracorriente para encontrarle a él. Esa sensación de vacío desaparecía tan efímeramente como duraba el acercamiento a aquel hombre y sin querer, extendía sus brazos para refugiarse en su pecho amplio.

Justo, cuando lo tenía tan cerca, unas manos fuertes apretaban su cuerpo grande y la multitud se concentraba en ese lugar sin comprensión del muchacho. Quería interponerse a esas personas y decirles que lo dejaran, y sin embargo, de sus labios solo salían sollozos, y ese sentimiento de confort desaparecía a la par de que aquel muchacho era arrastrado por la muchedumbre, alejándole de él.

Escuchaba su nombre una vez más y cuando secaba esas lágrimas que atiborraban sus mejillas, no veía más que fuego y candela consumir aquella figura espectral. Unos susurros que él no comprendía y su visión arder entre las llamas.

Así terminaba, el sueño que todos los días y últimamente se volvían más recurrentes. Se levantó con pesadumbre, deshaciéndose de las lágrimas que ocupaban todo su rostro. Observó el calendario y abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que era 31 de octubre. Un déja vu apretó su pecho. Una premonición lo golpeó y cuando creyó que su cabeza le estaba jugando mala pasadas, sintió una respiración caliente en la nuca y unos dientes aferrarse a su clavícula. Un gemido suave salió de la garganta seca y moviéndose rápidamente, notó que nadie estaba en su habitación más que él mismo. El corazón le latía a la par de su profuso jadeo, y mientras se sentaba en la cama, supo que los fantasmas no le permitirían descansar de nuevo.

Su pecho se iba a salir, los ojos inyectados en sangre y los dientes a punto de quebrarse por la presión. Viraba los orbes por el dolor que percibía en cada movimiento de esos dedos alrededor del cuello. Su boca salivaba a borbotones y la vida le era arrebatada vilmente. Gimió un poco más para capturar aire, y sin embargo la opresión se lo impedía, no lo toleraría por mucho tiempo. Moriría tan pronto como lo decidiera su verdugo….

Pataleó inútilmente, hasta que el último aliento de vida se desvanecía en manos ajenas.

Se despertó sin aire, sudando mucho más que los anteriores sueños y sintió desmayarse por momentos. Estos sueños lo iban a matar, literalmente. Caminó hasta el baño para refrescarse un poco y con terror observó como marcas ligeras ocupaban todo su cuello, allí justo donde le tenía esa persona en su pesadilla. Cayó al suelo de inmediato, empezando a llorar de la frustración. Esto le estaba atormentando, ¿Quién le hacía eso? ¿Desde cuándo había perdido el control de sí mismo?

Apoyo sus manos sobre los azulejos y esa migraña que le había aquejado desde niño empezó a surtir efecto, se sintió flaquear tan de repente, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando fue atrapado por la inconsciencia…

—Steve… Treaz, bun venit pentru a dragostea ta*—

Escuchó un susurro lejano, llamándolo. No quería despertar, estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado triste, demasiado infeliz para responder a alguien más. Se removió incomodo en la cama y se negó a escuchar…. Hace tanto, no dormía de esa manera, que lo único que quería era estar postrado y aliviar su estrés.

Una lengua recorrió su oído y un cosquilleo abrazo todo su cuerpo. Sonrió en una placidez absoluta. Arqueó su columna, cuando percibió como algo dibujaba la curva de su nariz y se deslizaba para acariciar las mejillas pálidas y la barbilla. Un gemido ensordecedor emitió su garganta y abrazó la espalda de ese alguien que lo hacía sentir tan completo y en el cielo. Luego unos dientes magullando su piel del pecho, contrastando con el aire que fluía en el lugar…. ¡Se sentía estar en el cielo!

—Mírame… He regresado por ti—La voz alteraba cada recóndito lugar del rubio, y la piel tirante ardía.

Abrió los ojos, dejándose llevar por todo ese sentimiento que parecía colmar ese sonido y justo cuando creyó que nada podría ser peor, le vio, ese muchacho que todas las noches se encontraba en los sueños. Intento gritar, pero el hombre deduciendo los propósitos de su presa, se acercó más a su rostro y sin mediar palabra, le besó, como en milenios había deseado.

La lengua pequeña se enredo con la suya y sus manos se desplazaron por la curvatura de ese suave cuerpo. El joven sintió como el tacto se colaba por la piel y comprendió su desnudez, cuando la excitación empezaba a apoderarse de él. Un jadeo suave, la desesperación bullendo, el placer floreciendo.

Cuando la separación fue necesaria, basto un roce de labios, para que todo se revelara como una profecía siempre escrita, como el destino en sus albores. Memorias que nunca concebía anteriormente ahora estaban surgiendo de la nada y poco a poco el joven respiraba con mucha más fuerza.

—Dime tu nombre….— masculló el hombre mucho más alto, rozando con su cabello castaño la mejilla sonrojada de su anterior amante, y del que ahora solo quería devorar para hacer suyo una vez más.

—Steve Rogers... y tú eres James Barnes, mi amor—

Los ojos de Steve se abrieron lentamente enjuagados de lágrimas. Extendió sus brazos como mucho antes solía hacerlo en el lecho que compartían ambos y encontró en un cálido abrazo a su Bucky, a su vida.

—¿Por qué me abandonaste por tanto tiempo James? — preguntó Steve, rozando el pecho contrario, con un gesto de calma y tranquilidad que nunca en sus vidas anteriores hubiese podido sentir sin James.

—¿Recuerdas que día es hoy, Steve? —

Steve asintió con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras cada memoria de esa promesa de casarse y vivir para siempre ocupaba su cabeza. El 31 de octubre de 1418 justo a media noche, se escaparían de casa, sin embargo, James jamás pudo llegar al punto de encuentro.

Había sido capturado.

Sus jueces habían sido viejos extremistas que desaprobaban las conductas amorales del joven plebeyo y su condena, ser separado de su amor, Steve.

Esa escena exigua que veía en sus sueños, era una revelación de Bucky explicando los sucesos que habían evitado su huída de allí.

Hoy regresaba, después de tanto, hoy regresaba con Él.

—Ya no hay necesidad de abandonar, Steve… El lugar en donde estés, a ese lugar siempre perteneceré—

—Bine ați revenit la casa ta*—

Y cerraron ese reencuentro de amantes, con un beso entremezclado de placer infinito y colmado de remembranzas tan antiguas como su amor.

*Despierta, dale la bienvenida a tu amor.

*Bienvenido de nuevo a tu hogar.


End file.
